


In The Shadows

by Thenonehater



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Gen, Monsters, cherries will never be the same, mentions Of disembowment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Tesla knew something was in his workshop.





	In The Shadows

He could feel someone-No _something,_ watching him. Tesla didn’t know what, but it felt hostile, predatory, even. He didn’t know for sure if its there, no, that’s a lie. He did _know_ , Tesla knew that it was some kind of mostrocicity here to either eat him or torture him,maybe both.

Tesla could just see it there lurking in the shadows, while he was still working at his desk. He couldn’t bear to turn around, but he still, he could see it, though some might think Tesla was imagining it. But he _wasn’t._ It was big, he knew that much, but it was breathing heavily, and if Tesla could focus hard enough he could feel the things heated breath on him.

Something that big, it was terrifying. Yes, Tesla could shock it, but he had a feeling that would just bounce off that things grey skin. Grey skin? Did it have grey skin? Yes, it did, and it had over a dozen eyes on and around it elongated face. Tesla could see the sharp teeth in it scowl, drooling too.

_Waiting._

It was waiting for him to turn around from his work table and look at it. Knowing that if he did, that thing would eat him. Tesla didn’t know why it's waiting for him to, but at the same time he did. He knew it wanted him to look him in the eyes as it ripped his flesh apart. To see the fear in Tesla’s eyes’ as it plucked them like cherries from a tree branch. To eat them liked candied cherries, and have him scream while that thing savored the flavor.

Tesla was about to turn around, to curse whatever _the fuck_ was behind him. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t go after the rest of his team. Maybe that’s why he was going to turn around.

But then he heard it, his lab door opening and a person walking in.

“Tesla, I have a question.”

Tesla jumped and turned to his side. It was only Curie and surprisingly it did wonder for his nerves. Something about seeing the women had some kind of calming effect. The heavy air, it suddenly felt light.

“Tesla over here.” Curie snapped her fingers to get his attention, not liking to be ignored.

Tesla blinked and rubbed his face, “Sorry Curie I was lost in thought. Is there something you need?”

“Yes, your microscope. Mine broke in the middle of an experiment, may I borrow yours if are not using it?”

 _Of course she does._ Tesla thought, she needs to borrow the one thing he left behind him, _in the shadows._ Where that monster is, waiting for him.

“Yes, its ,um, behind me on the table. You can go grab it, just make sure to return it when your done.” Tesla gave her a small smile.

Curie nodded and walked behind him…… Nothing happened, Tesla heard her walk behind him, grab the microscope and walk next to him.

“Tesla, you know, if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me right?” Curie put a hand on his shoulder and surprisingly he didn’t pull away.

Tesla put his hand on hers,still smiling, “Of course Ms.Curie, look I’ll visit you in an hour. I am curious how your experiment is doing.”

Curie, giving him a look that told Tesla she didn’t believe him, still nodded. “Okay, an hour I’ll see you then.”

Tesla nodded and she walked out the door. Tesla still couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t like people in his room or touching his things. Tesla turned around to check his work area, all too soon knowing his mistake.

There in the shadows, like he knew, _like he forgot_ . The thing was there, sitting  it elongated face and sharp teeth. It’s grey skin glistening somehow, but what really caught his eyes was it expression. It was _gleeful._ Just like Tesla knew, it was smiling all its teeth showing with drool dripping down its mouth. It’s eyes, gold with red pupils somehow emoting a sense of glee. It was then, that Tesla let the whole situation sink in, but he still couldn’t _move._

Much to his horror, the thing opened it mouth and spoke.

“W͝҉͍̘͈̙̫͈e͇͍͇̻͚l͈̬l͖̜̗̹̫,” it said, “T̵̜̗ͅo̲̙ò̱̼̻͎k͎͎̦̳͉͔͡ ̘̞y̷͓̜̰̦̯͎̻̦͠ͅo҉̸̨̘͇͙u̝̼̳̗͜ ͏̖̹̱͚l͙̩͉͉̥̭̜͇͝ͅǫ͉̤̩͎̟̥̞ń̞̬̱̗͍̘̹͈g̢͉̠̗̹̼̹̫̼̕̕ ̶̸͕̺͍͔͔̥͘ͅe̳ͅn͓̯̼̳̹̳̟̳͔o͚̯u̖̮̼̙͉̮̼͝g̘̪h͏̧͎̭̝͎̗̱͕̕,̼̦̙̰̟ ̷͔̩̼̤̮̤̲I͕͚̩͓̜͚͎’̸̵̙̞͚̥̪̝͖̟ͅm̡̧͙͈̯͚͕̥̰ ̥̦͜s̺͉̖̱͉̠͖t̨̩̘̹̫̪͍̬a̷͚̘̮̱̘̮̜̼͕ŕ̹͈̩̪̙̠͘v̡̮͈̳͚̪̤̲͜i̙̝̰̳͖͇͖n̻̟̫̦̠̘̖̕͟g̱̰̯”

**Author's Note:**

> Zalgo translationg:
> 
> "Well", it said, "took you long enough im starving"


End file.
